Waseca County, Minnesota
in 2007]] Waseca County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2010, the population was 19,136. Its county seat is Waseca . Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 97.79%) is land and (or 2.21%) is water. The Le Sueur River flows through a part of the county. Lakes *Buffalo Lake: in Alton Township *Clear Lake: in Woodville Township *Everson Lake: in Blooming Grove Township *Goose Lake: in Woodville Township *Hayes Lake: in Blooming Grove Township *Knutsen Lake: in Blooming Grove Township *Lake Elysian: almost entirely in Janesville Township, but the northern edge juts into Le Sueur County *Lilly Lake: in Janesville Township *Lily Lake: mostly in Iosco Township, but the far western part of the lake extends into Janesville Township and Le Sueur County *Loon Lake: in Woodville Township- *Mott Lake: in Freedom Township *Reeds Lake: in Iosco Township *Reese Lake: in New Richland Township *Rice Lake: in Janesville Township *Rice Lake: there is another, somewhat larger Rice Lake in Woodville Township *Saint Olaf Lake: in New Richland Township *Sibert Lake: in Janesville Township *Silver Lake: in Wilton Township *Toners Lake: in Iosco Township *Trenton Lake: the northern third is in Byron Township and the lower two thirds is in Freeborn County *Watkins Lake: in Woodville Township Major highways Adjacent counties *Rice County (northeast) *Steele County (east) *Freeborn County (southeast) *Faribault County (southwest) *Blue Earth County (west) *Le Sueur County (northwest) Demographics data.]] As of the census of 2000, there were 19,526 people, 7,059 households, and 4,990 families residing in the county. The population density was 46 people per square mile (18/km²). There were 7,427 housing units at an average density of 18 per square mile (7/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 94.65% White, 2.26% Black or African American, 0.59% Native American, 0.46% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.29% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. 2.90% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 47.6% were of German, 15.5% Norwegian, 7.4% Irish and 5.5% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 7,059 households out of which 34.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.00% were married couples living together, 7.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.30% were non-families. 25.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.07. In the county the population was spread out with 25.80% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 30.00% from 25 to 44, 21.30% from 45 to 64, and 14.20% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 109.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 111.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,440, and the median income for a family was $50,081. Males had a median income of $34,380 versus $22,630 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,631. About 4.50% of families and 6.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.80% of those under age 18 and 5.80% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns † Elysian is primarily in Le Sueur County, but a part extends into Waseca County. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Waseca County, Minnesota References External links *Waseca.com - Waseca's Information Site *Waseca County government’s website Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Waseca County, Minnesota